


Blind Date

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Blind Date, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes
Summary: "Mother-""Malcolm, this is not up for discussion. You're going on this date tomorrow and you'll have a lovely time and you thank me for it later." She smiled, the venom behind her eyes daring him to disagree.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Vijay Chandasara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Blind Date

"Mother-"

"Malcolm, this is not up for discussion. You're going on this date tomorrow and you'll have a lovely time and you thank me for it later." She smiled, the venom behind her eyes daring him to disagree. 

"I don't need a date. I could come over! Spend some quality time with you." 

"I have plans. Sweetheart, a man your age has needs that I know aren't being met."

Ainsley gagged and set her wine glass down, looking at both of them with disgust. 

"Could we please not talk about Malcolm's needs while I'm in the room?"

"Or ever?" Malcolm added. His mother rolled her eyes at the both of them. 

“How did both of my children end up being such prudes? Anyway, you’ll meet your date at the restaurant at seven-thirty. You’ll be devilishly handsome, take a stroll around the park, and then you’ll invite them for a friendly drink back at your place. It’s all planned out.”

He sighed, rubbing his temples. She wasn’t going to give this up.

“How will I know it’s them at the restaurant?”

His mother smiled, squeezing his hand, obviously pleased he’d given in. 

“You’ll know when you see them.”

Without missing a beat she turned her attention to Ainsley, discussing her current lack of a love life. The woman was relentless. He slumped back in his chair and finished his drink, already dreading the next night.

…

He fought his nerves by treating it like just another day. Wake up, check on Sunshine, yoga, shower, attempt to eat, medication. He pulled an affirmation card from its spot and read:

“I am worthy and deserving of love.”

He tossed it back onto the counter.

No. I’m not.

The day dragged on. And on. And on. He cleaned Sunshine’s cage while she hopped up and down his arms and shoulders. 

“I don’t need to date,” he told her, “I already have you.” 

She chirped in response. 

“At least you agree with me.”

…

He shut the book harder than he intended to and rubbed his temples. He’d been reading and rereading the same page for the last twenty minutes and had absorbed absolutely nothing. 

He had his suit ready, his hair fixed, a few light dabs of cologne. And four hours left to go. 

The phone rang and he jumped. 

“Gil! Oh thank goodness, please, please tell me you’ve got something for me.” He stood quickly and was already slipping on his shoes. 

“Sorry kid, the world of strange and unusual murders is quiet tonight. Plus, I’m not at the precinct.”

He groaned and tried not to pout.

“Wait, let me guess, you have plans too?” Malcolm flopped onto his couch. Why did everyone have plans tonight? He’d tried to call Dani but just got a busy signal. JT had his in-laws visiting. Edrisa was elbow deep in a body. She told him he was welcome to come and observe but he didn’t want to get involved in something he wasn’t welcome to. He swore his mother had paid everyone off. It wouldn't be the first time. 

He sighed, back to square one. 

“I’m sorry, what was it that you called about?”

“Ah, it’s uh-’ Gil usually wasn’t one to hesitate. "I just need an opinion. On clothes." 

"What?" He had never known Gil to be someone who was self-conscious of his clothing choices. He dressed well for his position. Not overly showy or casual. 

"Look, don't make this harder for me than it is. Just- I'm going to send you a few pictures and just give me your opinion?"

"Okay?" 

He heard the tapping as Gil sent the pictures and the vibration of receiving them. 

There were three pictures. The first was close to his usual turtleneck and slacks, he was pretty sure he'd seen him wear the same ones earlier in the week actually. The second a more casual outfit of dark jeans and a rust-colored Henley he didn’t think he’d ever seen him wear. The last was far dressier than the first two, a well-tailored suit that he was positive was the one he’d bought him as a gift when he found out the older man only owned two suits. One for work events and one for funerals. In each picture Gil had a face of tremendous unease, like it had physically pained him to take a selfie. 

"Um, is this- are you going on a date?"

Gil paused for a moment before answering. 

"I hope so."

He could hear the hint of a smile in Gil’s voice. If there was anyone that deserved a break and a little taste of joy in their life it was Gil.

He thought of asking who his date was but thought better of it. If it were his mother, he would have to hide his excitement and childish hope and if it was someone else he'd have to hide his disappointment. 

"Are you going out or is it a more private setting?"

"Private, I think so at least." 

For a moment the idea crossed his mind that his mother had set him up on a date with Gil but no, he was set to have a public date. 

"The suit is too much for a private setting. Unless you're me." His friend chuckled and he continued. "The turtleneck is good but just not quite it. I’d go with the henley and jeans. It’s casual but you make it look good.”

Gil laughed. “Well, if you say so. So what’s got you so worked up anyway?”

He groaned, for a brief second he had forgotten about his own predicament. 

“My mother took it upon herself to set me up on a date. Tonight.”

“And that’s the end of the world, why?” 

“Don’t take her side. You know the type of woman my mother sets me up with. There’s nothing wrong with them other than the fact I have nothing in common with them and they’re disturbed by my mere existence.”

“C’mon Bright, it'll be fun! It’s a blind date, not a death sentence.” 

He groaned, pulling a pillow over his face. 

“Same thing.”

…

He fidgeted in his seat. His mother had insisted on sending a car to drive him to the restaurant and wait outside. She really isn’t going to let me sneak out like last time. 

It wasn't that he was averse to dating. It was the whole process of finding someone who wasn't terrified of him, his work, his family, or his hobbies. It wasn't the first time his mother had set him up on a date and unfortunately wouldn’t be the last. 

The car pulled up to the curb and Adolpho hopped out to get his door. He took a deep breath before stepping out. The night air was cool and he tugged his coat tight around himself. 

“I’ll be here when you’re ready to leave, sir. And please, do try to enjoy yourself. ” 

He smiled at Adolpho. He'd been with the family for years and had seen Malcolm grow from a gangly teenager to the utter disaster he was now. He gave him a weak smile, trying to ignore the nervous knot in his stomach. 

"I'll try my best."

The restaurant was one he liked at least. An Italian place he'd been coming to for years for their cannoli, a food his mother had deemed far too messy to eat in polite company. He wondered if his date would mind if he only ate dessert. 

It was a small place, family-owned and operated. The smell of fresh-baked bread, garlic, and all the other lovely spices he couldn't stomach tickled his nose when he stepped through the door. He'd first gone there with Gil and Jackie on their anniversary during his early teen years. It had automatically become a place of comfort for him. It wasn't the kind of place he had expected his mother to set him up on a date but maybe she was trying to appeal to his sentimental side. 

He scanned the restaurant and someone instantly caught his eye. He almost laughed out loud. He smirked and walked to the table feeling a little lighter. The stress and worry he had melted away with every step. 

"So you're my mystery date?" 

Vijay stood from the table, a wide grin on his face as he pulled Malcolm into a bear hug. 

“The one and only," He replied, kissing the top of his head. "Your mother called me a few weeks ago and asked, well, told me that she needed a favor. And if this is what I’ve got to do to spend time with my best friend then so be it.” He pulled the chair out for Malcolm to sit and Malcolm shook his head laughing. 

“Hey, I’m a gentleman-”

Malcolm snorted and sat. 

“-And I intend on treating my date with the utmost respect. Only the best for my baby boy,” he winked, “I’ve already ordered a bottle of wine for us and I promise I won’t make you eat anything even though your mother told me to.”

“How chivalrous.”

“Of course.” He reached out, placing his hand on top of Malcolm’s, and fluttered his eyelashes at him. 

He knew Vijay was teasing but he still felt his heart skip a beat as his friend stroked his knuckles against his. He pushed the feeling down and moved his hand away, taking a long sip from the glass of water in front of him. 

Conversation came easy. It always did with Vijay. It had been well over a month since the last time he had been in town and they had plenty to catch up on.

Vijay ordered something that he was sure was delicious to anyone from the way it smelled and he ordered his traditional cannoli. And then another. And then a few to go that he could take home and enjoy later. 

"So I'm sitting there, barbecue sauce on my titties-" 

Malcolm choked on powdered sugar, laughing. Vijay smiled, proud of himself. 

"Damn it, you did that on purpose." He choked out, wiping the sugar off his suit and waving to the waiter that yes, he was okay. 

"You have a cute smile. Can you blame me for trying to make you laugh?" The way he looked at Malcolm brought back that nervous knot in his stomach for entirely different reasons. 

"This place hasn't changed much since the last time we were here." Vijay's smile was soft and he looked around the room, lost in a memory. 

He'd almost forgotten. That was right. He'd taken Vijay here to celebrate their six-month anniversary. He had pulled out all the stops to make it as romantic a night as possible. It worked too since that was the night that they-

He cleared his throat and his seemingly constant blush deepened. Luckily his friend was still too lost in his memories to mention it. Or polite enough not to bring it up.

They sat there for hours, talking about everything and nothing. Vijay was one of the few people in his life he was comfortable rambling to. He was straightforward enough that he had no problem stopping Malcolm if he got overly gruesome with details. He didn’t worry about what he was thinking because he would just tell him. Sure, he teased him about his strange interests but he was supportive of them in his own way. He’d come back from his last trip overseas with a rare copy of a book about medieval torture devices he had been unable to find for purchase in the U.S. It was a small thing but it meant the world to him. It couldn’t have been an easy find which meant he had to have put hours, days even, finding a collector and paying a hefty price for it. It meant more to him than he was able to communicate through the hug and pat on the back he gave in return.

“Well, I was told to follow dinner up by taking a stroll in the park but how about we just cut to the chase and walk back to your place?”

Malcolm scoffed and pulled his scarf tighter around his neck.

“C’mon Bright, the night is young! Let’s keep it going!”

He had no intention of saying no to his friend but it was still fun to tease him and drag it out. 

“Fiiiine, you can come over. I can show you the new cage I got Sunshine.”

A car pulled up to the curb in front of them. 

“Adolpho! I completely forgot you were waiting for me, I’m so sorry-”

“Wait,” Vijay looked at him with a gigantic grin on his face, “Adolpho? Like, the same Adolpho?” He pulled the driver into a hug. “Holy shit, I haven’t seen you since I was, what, like sixteen? You’re looking good man.” 

He sometimes forgot how genuinely friendly Vijay was. And how often they had gotten rides together. 

“Thank you, sir. You’re looking good as well.” The older man smiled

“Malcolm and I were actually going to walk home if that’s not a problem? But before we go, here’s my card, with my number, we’ve got to catch up man!” He put the card into the driver’s pocket and patted it. 

The man nodded to him and to Malcolm before hopping back into the car and taking off. 

“Shall we?” He offered his arm to Malcolm who rolled his eyes at him, he wondered how many times he’d do that before the night was over. “No? How about this?” He offered his hand to hold as they walked. 

“You’re not gonna give this up are you?”

“Nope.” he wiggled his fingers and smirked. “I was told to take you on a date and be a gentleman about it. And a gentleman doesn’t let his date just wander around aimlessly. I know how you are, you’re likely to run across a body in an alleyway or some other shit. I’ve got a reputation to uphold."

He sighed and took his friend’s hand in his, entwining their fingers. It felt nicer than he cared to admit. 

There had been a time when he would have done anything to do just this. Be together in public, holding hands without a care in the world to who saw them or what they would say. He pushed away the dull ache in his heart. 

“You’re doing that thing again with your eyebrows. The ‘Bright is a grumpy boy’ look.”

He snorted. 

“Sorry. I’m just thinking about stupid things. It’s fine. I’m here.” he squeezed VIjay’s hand. It seemed to please him well enough and he didn’t push the situation. 

They walked hand in hand. It was hard not to smile. They talked about their families, especially both of their chronically over-controlling mothers. Holding his hand felt like the most natural thing in the world. It always had. Back when they were younger they had tried to keep their relationship secret. It was his idea, his request. He didn't need yet another reason for the other students to torture him. Now that he was older, wiser, he realized how selfish it was of him to ask that of his best and only friend. 

He stopped walking. 

"I'm sorry." 

Vijay tilted his head, looking like a confused puppy. 

"What exactly are you apologizing for this time?" It was his turn to roll his eyes at Malcolm. 

Malcolm squeezed his hand. 

"No, just listen. I'm sorry. I apologized for pushing you away but there are so many other stupid things- I was a terrible friend and an even worst boyfriend." 

Vijay engulfed him into another tight hug. 

"Mal, you don't have to keep apologizing to me. When I told you that I forgive you I meant it. We were teenagers. I wasn't exactly a saint either. I hope you can, or hopefully already have, forgive me for all the dumb shit I did to you." 

He thought back to how their relationship ended. They never had officially broken up. Just drifted apart. Pulled away. He remembered the loneliness. How much it hurt to see Vijay’s arms wrapped around someone else. 

"Of course I've forgiven you." 

They held each other until the jostling of other people trying to walk around them snapped him out of the moment. Oh right. New York City sidewalks. 

"Get a room" a man muttered, squeezing past them. 

"Mind your own fucking business, buddy" Vijay shot back, still holding Malcolm. 

"Maybe we should keep on going?" Malcolm laughed. "Save the random outbursts of emotion for a more private place?" 

"You're no fun," Vijay kissed his head and they continued on their way. 

...

They sat on his couch, shoulder to shoulder. 

“Do you remember the time your mom caught us making out in your room?”

“Oh my god, why? Why would you even bring that up? Ever?” 

He could still see the look on his mother’s face when she opened the door to find them, his shirt off, sitting in Vijay’s lap. 

“When you left my mother had Gil come over to give me ‘The Talk’. He brought condoms.”

Vijay wiped a tear away from his eye. 

“You think that’s bad? My mother hired a sex ed tutor. That was nine weeks of embarrassment I will never get back.” 

Malcolm’s face was sore from smiling. 

"Remember that time we got caught in the locker room half-naked by coach Floyd?"

Vijay groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"I could never look him in the eye after that," he laughed. "And I had to see him for soccer practice." 

"God we were horny teenagers, I'm so glad I grew out of that before I got myself in any real trouble."

"Speak for yourself," Vijay wagged his eyebrows at him and he was laughing all over again. 

"If you were that bad you would have been all over me already." He shook his head, still laughing.

Vijay chuckled along with him but there was something in his tone that felt different. The room grew quiet and something in his mind clicked. He turned to his friend. A soft, slightly forced smile had slipped onto his face. He looked away from Malcolm's eyes, finding a very interesting spot on the floor to pay attention to. 

Oh.

"Yeah, I. Well, I would be. Actually. If you were into me. But you’re not." 

Malcolm opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. 

"It's fine Mal," he leaned, bumping Malcolm's shoulder with his own. “I'm a big boy and honestly I’m just glad to have you in my life again.” He squeezed Malcolm’s shoulder as he stood up. 

“You want another drink? I’m getting another drink.”

“No, I’m good,” he replied, wishing his brain would catch up with the revelation that had just been dropped on him. He listened as Vijay poured himself another glass of the wine they’d opened. 

To Vijay, this had been a real date. Or at least he'd hoped it was. Malcolm had treated it like a joke. Well, not quite a joke, just another thing his mother was forcing him into. He felt like an idiot for not seeing it. All the physical contact, all the looks. He was a profiler, damn it. He always did have a bad habit of ignoring the most obvious signals from the people closest to him.

Vijay returned to his spot on the couch next to him, pointedly sitting a much greater distance than he formerly had been. Malcolm was still thinking, still trying to work things out in his mind. 

“I’m- um. I'm sorry about just dropping that on you. That was," Vijay sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. "It was inconsiderate of me. You had enough to worry about without me declaring my love to you. I mean-" 

Malcolm’s head snapped back to his friend's face. Vijay was covering his face with his hands, groaning. 

"I'm- Fuck, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. That's not how I planned on telling you." He stood up abruptly. "I should leave." 

The world felt like it was going in slow motion. This didn't make any sense. Vijay loved him? He liked him? This was a real date? He blinked and scrambled off the couch. 

"Wait. Please, don't go." He grabbed Vijay by the shoulder. The look his friend gave him broke his heart. 

There were tears in his eyes already, his brows furrowed in an attempt to hold them back. He’d made him cry too many times before. He wouldn’t do it again.

There were so many things he wanted to say. For so long he had convinced himself that whatever they had as teenagers had just been an act but when they met again the thought had been disproved. He had been fighting his returning feelings for Vijay since the moment he'd spotted him at the crime scene those few months ago.

“Please. Please stay. I just need a moment to make sure I understand.” He searched his friend’s eyes. Hoping, pleading. He was beautiful like this, even with tears in his eyes. 

“Okay. I’ll stay. You have to promise me something though.”

“Of course.”

“Don’t do something or say something just because you think I’ll leave you again. I’m not gonna do that. Promise me, Bright.” The earnestness in his voice caused a twisting feeling deep in his chest. His friend knew him well. 

“I promise.”

They walked back to the couch. Vijay stared at him where he sat, reluctantly returning back to his distanced spot. Malcolm sat cross-legged and waited for him to say something before realizing it was him that had to do the questioning. 

“How do you know?” he asked slowly, cautiously.

“What? That I love you?” He shook his head, smirking. “I don’t think I ever stopped really. It just kinda stayed dormant. Always there in the back of my head. I heard about it when you came back to New York. Prime gossip among socialites like my sisters. I started,” he took a deep breath. “I started to request more jobs in New York. I went to stupid galas and other things I thought your sister or mother or even you might show up at. You were never there though.” He drank the last of his wine and set the glass down. 

Malcolm didn’t know what to say, again, so he said nothing. He had loved Vijay. When he was young he thought that maybe, possibly, his friend was his one true love. A concept he had since grown out of. He had been cruel to him, possessive, and in the end, pushed him out of his life completely. His ideas of love were complicated to say in the leasr. He didn’t remember falling out of love with Vijay though. It had been more of a compartmentalizing. He locked all of his love for him in a box and stored it away, just like he did with everything else. 

His feelings had started leaking out though. Since their reintroduction. How could they not? Vijay was kind, outgoing, attractive. Of course, he was also a loud, brash, show off but that was part of what made him so endearing. He realized they had been sitting in silence for a few minutes and he looked to see his friend nervously tapping his fingers. 

Did he love Vijay?

A flood of warmth filled him followed by intense unease. The people he loved got hurt. They always did. Vijay had been hurt by him once already. He deserved better than him. He deserved someone who could love him without the immense amount of damage he brought along with him. He was a disease that ruined everything he touched.

No. That isn’t true. Those were the distorted thoughts of his mind that kept him from experiencing joy. They kept him safe in a way. If he didn’t let anyone in there was no way for them to hurt him. It was a terrible way of living and he was so very tired of being alone.

He remembered the words on his affirmation card that morning. 

I am worthy and deserving of love.

He looked at his friend and scooted closer, wiping the tears from his face. Vijay still avoided his eyes. He leaned into him, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Vijay. I can't- well not yet at least- what I'm trying to say is-" he sighed and screwed his eyes shut. Keep it simple. Say what you mean. He started over. 

"I love you." 

His friend's eyes shot open, shock and hope and so many things swirling behind his eyes. Before he had a moment to react Vijay closed the gap between them, crushing their lips together. 

He loved Vijay. He always had. He always would. For so long he had stuffed it down. It felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from his heart. 

Vijay pulled at his shirt, pulling him closer until he was sitting in his lap. He groaned into their kiss as his hands wound up into his hair. They were hungry, desperate for each other. The longing and want of so many years coming back to him at once. He tasted the bitter wine, the spices of his dinner, and beneath that the familiar taste he’d almost forgotten. Vijay kissed his neck, biting hard enough that he knew there would be marks later. He pulled back for a moment. 

"We should probably slow down, talk things out a bit?" 

Vijay scoffed, "What is there to talk about? I love you. You love me. I want to fuck you like I've been dreaming about for the last fifteen years. And from the look of that," he bucked his hips against Malcolm's growing hard-on, "You're more than okay with that."

He couldn't help but laugh and kiss the ridiculous man beneath him. It really was that simple wasn't it? They had time to talk things out. They had time to take things slow, to rediscover every inch of each other. And they could get back to all of that later after they were both sated. 

"And I promise I'll last longer than our last first time." 

"Promises, promises." He nipped at Vijay's lip. 

"Fuck, I've gotta get you out of those clothes c'mon," he pulled at Malcolm's shirt. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no way. This is my favorite shirt. You are not ripping the buttons off." 

Vijay rolled his eyes at him. "You can have another made." 

He jumped out of his friend's lap and out of his reach before the shirt was ripped off of him. He made quick work of undoing the buttons, pulling off his tie, and starting on his belt before he looked up to find Vijay sitting there staring slack-jawed. 

"You do know you've got to take your clothes off as well for this to work?" His words seemed to shake him out of his ogling and he stood quickly, tugging and pulling off his clothes until he was down to his briefs. Malcolm took a step closer to him again. 

He was gorgeous. Brown skin made darker from his daily runs, toned but still soft in all the right places. He licked his lips at the sight. He continued his shameless gazing up to his face where he saw his want reflected in Vijay’s eyes. 

Vijay palmed himself through his briefs and squeezed, the action had Malcolm keenly aware of how hard his cock already was. Vijay, ever the showoff, looped his thumb into his briefs and began to slowly pull them down until his cock slipped out, slapping against his stomach. He winked at Malcolm. 

"I gotta ask babe," he took Malcolm's face in his hand, cupping his chin. "What that mouth do?" 

The man was ridiculous and he loved him so much for it. He brought a playfulness out of him that no one else could. He placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back onto the couch before dropping to his knees. 

Now, with a better view, he had a better look at how much the man's body had changed over the years. He wondered what else had changed. He took a quick kitten lick at his slit and kissed his way down to his balls, nuzzling there. Vijay groaned and shivered. Some things didn't change. He licked up the vein on the underside of his cock and sucked only at the head for a moment. 

"Fuck, baby boy. You've always-" his breath hitched as Malcolm swallowed him down expertly. "Shit." 

Malcolm grabbed Vijay's hand and put it into his hair, urging him to set the pace and fuck into his mouth. 

A cacophony of filthy moans fell from his mouth as he snapped his hips up into Malcolm’s mouth causing him to gag for a moment before readjusting. He set a torturously slow pace after the initial few thrusts down his throat. He pulled Malcolm off, watching the string of saliva that connected his kiss bruised lips to his aching cock. 

"You look so fucking good like this baby boy. So good for me." He stroked Malcolm's cheek lovingly. He preened, his heart so full and happy to be pleasing the man he loved. 

He went back to work on his cock, enjoying the stretch, the slight burn of his jaw. It had been a while since he'd done this but he was more than happy to get back into the practice. 

He pulled Malcolm up off of him, his eyes were closed and he was fighting to catch his breath. 

“Too fast. Fuck. I promised you I wouldn’t come too fast.”

Malcolm stood, pulling Vijay up with him, and took him to bed. 

“Lay with me.” there were no witty remarks from his friend this time, only a dazed, dreamy look in his eyes and a nod of agreement. 

It was an awkward shuffling of blankets, pushing his restraints out of the way. He needed a bigger bed. One big enough for the both of them. He was already trying to think over the logistics of using restraints while comfortably laying with another person. He could always have one custom made. 

“You still with me?” Vijay asked.

He kissed him in reply. 

“Yeah, I’m here.”

They took things slower this time. Or at least they were attempting to. Vijay’s hands moved against him with reverence, like he was afraid the wrong move would scare him away. He was surprised by how right it felt. Natural. Like no time had passed between them. He could close his eyes and still remember the late nights spent together in each other's beds. 

He tried to take it slow, he really did, but Vijay's hard cock rubbing against his thigh was incredibly distracting. He forced every instinct to go straight for it and took to kissing his neck, down his throat, he nipped at one nipple before moving on to the other. 

Vijay's hands were at his back, gripping at him and moaning desperately. When he reached a hand down Malcolm’s chest and tugged at his briefs he stopped his kissing and let him pull them off. 

"Oh fuck, Mal, you've been so good. So patient for me," he licked his lips and Malcolm couldn't help the slight twitch of his hips. Precome was already starting to build at the tip of the head. A feral moan came from his mouth when he felt the velvet soft of Vijay's tongue on him. 

In a moment he had moved away. Malcolm whimpered, his neglected cock was aching but he gladly accepted whatever affection he was given. His hands were back in Malcolm's hair, tugging it as they kissed. He sucked a hickey into his neck that he knew there would be no hiding but he didn't rightly care. He would worry about that later. 

Vijay pulled back from him, a wild look in his eyes. He could see in his face that he wanted to ask something but was too nervous to say it. It was such an odd change from their usual dynamic. 

"Whatever it is, yes. Anything you want Vijay. Anything." Vijay shuttered against him, his eyes shut. 

"You can't just say things like that. Don't even know what you're getting yourself into." 

"I trust you." He kissed his cheek. " I love you." He kissed the corner of his mouth. "And I want to make you feel good. "

Vijay sighed, content with a hint of playfulness. 

"I love you. I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of saying that." He looked at Malcolm, eye to eye, only inches away. "I know I said that I wanted to, and I do but- will you fuck me?" 

"Oh shit," He was usually on the receiving end of these things but the idea that Vijay wanted him to- "Of course, fuck. I didn't know that you were- I didn’t know you liked it like that." 

He laughed, still sounding nervous. 

"I don't usually but I want you. I need you inside of me. You don't even want to know how many times I've fucked myself wishing it was you." 

Malcolm felt his cock twitch in interest and he squeezed tight at the base of it, a bit of pain to calm himself down. He got off of the bed quickly. 

"Lube. I need lube now." He said out loud mostly to himself. He half-ran to the bathroom and dug around under the sink till he found the bottle. It was there not because he didn't use it for his own pleasure but in hopes that keeping it hidden would keep his mother from finding it during one of her bouts of snooping. 

He stopped dead in his tracks when he came from the bathroom and saw Vijay on the bed. He was spread out, one hand pinching and tugging at his nipple and the other idly played at his tight hole. Not yet pushing in, just toying there, waiting. He swallowed hard and did his best to commit the sight to memory. 

He climbed back into the bed and laid beside him. He flipped open the cap to the lube and poured some out onto his fingers. 

"Are you sure about this? You really want me to-"

"Goddammit Bright, stop talking and fuck me already." 

He pushed a finger in easily past the tight muscle. 

"Another," Vijay sighed and pulled him down to kiss him. 

Malcolm smiled into the kiss. 

"Have you always been this pushy? Let me have my fun." 

Vijay scoffed. "I have to be or else- oh." 

Malcolm curled his finger putting a gentle pressure onto Vijay's prostate. 

"Oh, so that's how I get you to shut up. If I would have known I would have done it ages ago." 

A needy pant left his mouth but nothing else. He worked him slowly until he felt like he'd made him wait long enough. 

"Ready for another?" He didn't wait for a reply before pressing another finger slowly beside the other. "Deep breaths. It's okay," he kissed his forehead and waited, watching Vijay's chest rise and fall. He scissored his fingers and Vijay bucked against him with a gasp. He was falling apart at his fingers and it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He pressed a third finger into him. He relaxed easier into it and soon he was bearing down on Malcolm's fingers, trying to hurry him up. 

"How do you want me?" He whispered into his ear. 

Vijay was gripping the sheets of the bed, lost to the quick thrusts of Malcolm’s fingers. He was about to repeat himself when he finally spoke. 

“Wanna ride you, let me ride you.”

“Are you sure? You’re not used to it, it might be too much.”

He looked up at him, beautiful brown eyes leaving him speechless this time. 

“I’m sure.”

He pulled his fingers from him and smiled at the pathetic-sounding whimper that left Vijay’s mouth. They switched spots and Malcolm grabbed the lube before squeezing some out over his cock. Vijay climbed on top of him while he slicked himself up, willing himself to not get carried away. 

He lined himself up to Vijay’s hole and waited. One hand on his friend’s hip, guiding him closer. Vijay was biting his lip, looking at Malcolm with a look of concentration. It was almost too much to take. The weeping head of Malcolms cock pressed against him. The look on his face changed into the sly smile Malcolm loved. He winked at him and in a quick movement he pressed down. 

Malcolm was sure he’d died and gone to heaven, Vijay hadn’t even finished taking all of him but the hot, tight grip he had on him was everything he could have ever wanted and more. When he finally bottomed out he set his hands against Malcolm’s chest before taking a few quick bounces on him and stopping, sucking in a quick breath. 

“Slow down. Don’t hurt yourself.” He told him through grit teeth. As much as he wanted to move he held himself back. 

Vijay shook.

"Is this- are you okay?" Malcolm asked. 

He watched Vijay’s chest rise and fall as he took deep shuddering breaths. He leaned over him, resting his head against Malcolm’s shoulder. 

"Yeah. I've just," he shuddered again, closing his eyes, "I've dreamt about this for so long it's just a little overwhelming." 

The idea of anything overwhelming his boisterous, brash, confident friend seemed so unlikely. The fact that it was him that made him feel that way was overwhelming in its own way. Heady and powerful. 

They stayed like that, listening to each other breathe while Vijay got used to his size. After a few long minutes Vijay started to move again, carefully. Malcolm’s hands were dug into his hips and he knew he'd leave bruises there. He made a metal note to kiss each one ot them later as an apology. 

The room was filled with their gasps and moans. Malcolm tried to let Vijay take full control but he lost himself in the pleasure and bucked up into him.

"Oh fuck. Do that again, please, please Malcolm." 

Not one to disappoint he continued his thrusts. It was cruel how quickly he felt himself nearing the edge, the tightness in his sac building. He took Vijay's cock in his hand and squeezed, pulling another stream of curses from his mouth. 

"You look so fucking good taking my cock. Like you were made for it. You're going to be a good boy and come for me now. C'mon Vijay you know you want to cover me in your come."

He knew Vijay was close and he was barely hanging on by a thread. He watched a bead of sweat run down his neck to his clavicle. 

With a silent cry Vijay shook, his hips stuttering as his come shot across, coating Malcolm’s chest and stomach. He didn't relent, his own orgasm only moments behind. With each wave and twitch of Vijays hips he filled him with his come until the pleasure tipped into a dull pain. 

They were panting, attempting to catch their breath when Vijay's arms ungracefully gave out on him and he flopped onto him. They both laughed, they were sweat and come covered but neither cared enough to move. He carefully pulled out and hissed at the over sensitive drag. 

"You know it's a little hard to breathe with your full body weight on top of me." 

"Too bad, so sad " Vijay grumbled into his neck, not moving an inch. "It's your own fault for turning me into a pile of jelly." 

Malcolm laughed, as much as he could with limited lung capacity, and wiggled his way out from underneath his friend. His love. 

Vijays eyes were closed and he made a pouty face and grabby hands at him to come back.

"We're disgusting and these sheets are ruined." 

"Don't care. Get back here for cuddles motherfuker." 

Malcolm snorted and shook his head but ultimately gave in and scooted back into his arms. He figured he would just get cleaned up after Vijay fell asleep and if he wasn't mistaken he already hear his breath deepening. He closed his eyes. Happy, content, and very sticky. He'd get up in a bit. He just wanted to enjoy a few more minutes of peace. Just a few more minutes in the arms of the man he loved. 

…

It was still dark when he woke, confused and itchy from whatever seemed to be all over his- 

The memories of the night before came back to him. His eyes shot open and he sat up. Vijay was next to him, snoring and wrapped up in all the blankets having stolen them sometime in the night. 

"Vijay," he nudged him. The man scrunched his eyebrows and ignored him. 

"Vijay," he shook him gently. He grumbled and clung to the blankets tighter. 

"Vijay," he shook him again until he finally opened a lone eye at him. 

"Whaaat," he groaned. 

Malcolm kissed him. He tasted of stale morning breath but he didn't care. 

"Hmmm. You should have just done that from the get-go."

"You're impossible, you know that?" 

The man just smiled and closed his eyes again. 

"Oh no you don't, we're changing these sheets and taking a shower." 

Vijay grabbed him by the waist, surprising him, and pulled him back into his arms and under the sheets with him. 

"A few more minutes won't kill you." 

…

The sun had already risen by the time he finally coaxed him from the bed. He took his pills and swallowed some water before finally dragging Vijay into the shower. It was nearly impossible to get him out once the hot water hit him. 

There was a certain kind of joy he gained from the simple task of rubbing soap into his skin. The dirty moans that escaped when he’d rub a sore point on Vijay’s back or neck reminded him all too well of the previous night and he found himself blushing all the way down his chest.

He left Vijay to finish his shower and had just finished pulling the sheets off the bed when he heard the lock click in the door. 

His mother, never being one to knock, walked in, her heels clicking with each step She placed her bag onto the counter and grinned at him. 

“So, tell me! How did the date go!”

He was still slightly damp from the shower, wearing only his briefs. His brain was momentarily short-circuiting. 

“Mother! Yes. The date went well! And I’d love to tell you all about it over lunch!” He grabbed her bag and thrust it back into her hands and started to guide her back to the door.

“Malcolm, it’s almost noon, it is lunchtime. Just finish getting dressed and we can head out.” She smiled brightly at him and he knew that not even a freight train could move her from the spot she was rooted to. 

He was trying to mentally map out how long they'd been in the shower when the bathroom door opened and Vijay walked out, instantly catching his mother’s eye. A surprised but delighted smirk grew on her face. Vijay was shameless. He wore nothing but a towel, drops of water still dotting his skin. 

“Jessica! It’s so good to see you!” He took her into one of his signature tight hugs. 

Malcolm was going to die. He was going to burn up and die right there and then he was sure of it. Vijay’s towel started to slip but he caught it at the last moment. 

“Whoops! I’m just gonna grab my clothes.” he winked at Malcolm and made finger guns at his mother.

No, Now he was going to die.

He watched his mother, looking like the cat that got the cream, and waited for her to speak. He waited for her ‘I told you so’s’ and ‘mother knows best’. Instead, she watched Vijay as he collected his clothes and made his way back in the bathroom. She took a seat at one of his barstools and patted the stool next to her. 

He grabbed his slacks and haphazardly put them on while walking to her. 

“Mother, I-” she put a finger to his lips.

“You don’t need to explain anything to me, Malcolm.” She tucked his hair behind his ear and eyed him carefully up and down. He knew she could see the bruises and bite marks Vijay had left behind. He felt   
like he had all those years ago when she had caught them on his bed kissing. The look on her face was a much different one though. It was soft. Happy with a hint of approval.

“Malcolm, all I’ve ever wanted for you is to live a normal, happy, fulfilling life. The way Vijay looks at you, well,” she sighed and for a moment a flash of pain behind her eyes, “he looks at you the same way I used to look at your father. So yes. I did a little meddling and set you up on a date to give you both a nudge in the right direction. Who could blame me. The two of you are obviously meant for each other.” 

She stood from her spot and grabbed her bag, smiling widely at him and dabbing the corners of her eyes. 

“I’ll give the two of you some privacy.” 

“Wait.” He surprised himself by reaching out pulling her into a hug. Maybe Vijay was a good influence on him. “Thank you.” He kissed her cheek and let her go. She smiled at him one last time before letting herself out. 

Vijay crept out of the bathroom.

“Am I allowed out now?” He was still sans clothing. Malcolm laughed. 

"Yes, you're safe from prying eyes now. Not that you even care," he laughed. 

"Why should I hide all of this."

Vijay joined him on the barstools, towel tied to his waist. He grabbed an apple from the nearby fruit basket and ate nearly half of it in one bite. 

"If I'm going to be here more often we have got to get your place stocked up with like, real food." He said through a mouthful. 

Reality hadn't set in yet. He still couldn't quite believe that he was sitting next to his mostly naked best friend, smiling, not having to hide his want for him in the slightest. He wasn't sure if he would ever fully believe it but the bruises that littered his skin were a nice reminder. 

"Is there a reason you haven't put any clothes on yet?" 

Vijay wiggled his brows at him. 

"Oh. I think you know exactly why." 

He watched as Vijay pulled the knot out of the towel and tossed it on the floor. He passed him the half eaten apple. 

"Might wanna eat something babe, you're going to need to keep your energy up."

**Author's Note:**

> You're still here! Hi! Did you enjoy this? I hope so. 
> 
> I'm working on making this a series of sorts where Malcolm’s date is someone else in every reiteration. I just want this man to get all the smooches!!
> 
> You can find me at Twitter @LeifWrites or on tumblr @i-went-to-a-cuddle-party-once


End file.
